1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal protection systems and more particularly to a personal alarm system which can be mounted on a key ring.
Personal alarms which are battery operated and which employ audible alarms are well known. Personal alarms are provided in various guises, including as key ring fobs. One of the common problems with such alarms is the need for testing the usability of the device while avoiding accidental triggering of the alarm.
2. Description of the Relevant Literature
The following patents were uncovered in a search of prior art related to battery operated personal alarms:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,982 discloses a battery operated personal alarm with a withdrawable actuating pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,549 describes a latching portable personal security alarm which is intended to be carried on the belt of an operator and which has various individual activating switches which are push button and/or key operated in nature. A key is required to turn off the alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,232 describes an alarm device which is activated after cocking by simply releasing a removable member which falls away. This alarm requires that the user hold it constantly to avoid undesired actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,332 describes a personal security alarm incorporating a audible alarm and a high intensity flash lamp. Activation is by remote switch which can be deactivated only by a key switch on the alarm. This alarm does not appear to be designed to be carried on the person.
The above patents represent a sample of types of battery-operated personal security devices.